The present invention relates in general to sensors, and in particular to a sensor arrangement and a method for producing such a sensor arrangement.
A method for producing a sensor arrangement and the corresponding sensor arrangement are known from published patent application WO 0143181 A1. In this known arrangement, a sensor, such as a chemical sensor, a micro-mirror array, an acceleration sensor, or an optoelectronic sensor, is arranged on a substrate or chip, and is covered with a protective cover. The protective cover is arranged at a distance from the sensor by means of spacers, so that a cavity sealed off from the outside is formed between the protective cover and the sensor.
However, in this known sensor arrangement, the advantage of a chip and sensor totally screened off from the outside is countered by the disadvantage that parameters of liquids or gases can no longer be measured or determined by means of the sensor, because the sensor is not accessible to gases and liquids.
What is needed is a sensor arrangement, and a method for producing same, such that the chip, with the sensor disposed on or in the chip, and its electrical connections, on the one hand, are safely screened off from the outside, but on the other hand the sensor remains freely accessible.